The primary purpose of a pillow is to provide support for the head and neck regions of a sleeper (user). The type of support required will vary depending upon the primary sleep position of the user. In the back sleeping position, the user requires less head support and more neck support, while when the user is on his/her side, more support is required for the head than the neck region. Generally, pillows are designed to provide a specific pattern of support, which typically cannot be varied. A different type of support requires a completely different pillow.
It would be desirable to have a basic pillow configuration with a multiple chamber arrangement, in which the chambers can be filled differently by the manufacturer to provide different kinds of support for the user. A manufacturer would thus be able to produce the same basic pillow configuration, but with different support characteristics, depending upon the kind/quantity of the fill in the various chambers.